Portals
by XxNessaXSaintsxX
Summary: amy and Kiana went on a trip. they got cut by a weird rock now they can travel through portals. They are the only ones who can see it. What is inside them? you'll find out. Girl on girl...only manor.
1. confusion

Author's note: I got this idea from a dream i had. But instead it was one anime, not 3. The anime was inuyasha. Lol. This is my first cross over so bear with me.

Chapter 1: Confusion  
Amy pov:

My girlfriend, kiana, and i are hiking through a forest. We need to pass a river bank to get over to our favorite place to be alone. It's dusk and the sun is setting down. We hear the rushing water from the near be river. There's no bridage. All there is, is big step rock which are very slippery. Kiana and i always hold each other's hands very tightly when it comes to this part. Then i slipped. I draged Kiana with me. We fell into the water.  
"Amy, you ok?" She asked concerned. She had water all over her. You could see the droplets of water that are falling when she moves her head. My short is black and kinda short so the water made me look like i'm crying.  
"I'm fine" i said trying to get up. Then i looked down at my leg. Brused and a few cuts. I looked at hers and it was the same.  
Then i looked down. The rock that had cut me was on my side. "This is what cut me." I observed it. Unusual color it had. Black with light purple, also bule spots all over.  
"Unusual color. Keep it." Kiana she. She saw hers. The same color but different shape.  
"My favorite Black Butler shirt is ruined." I winned. Kiana and i love anime. Cosplays, anime, and manga we collect together.  
"It'll wash out. Come on. It's almost nightfall." With that she took my hand and helped me up. "It'll dry. Come on already." She added. I pouted. I don't like being wet. I need a shower when i get home.  
We finally reached our destination. We set up tents that somehow didnt get wet. Weird. Our sleeping bags, however, got wet. So now we have to wait until it drys. Around mid-night we stayed up. Kiana saw something on the ground. I was laying down and she shooked up. She pointed to what she was staring at.  
"Am i high or are you seeing what i'm seeing?" She asked blinking. On the ground was three big circles. Different colors. The left one was dark with a little bit of blue. The middle was white and red. Light red. Also a little green. Finally the last one. It was light colors of pink and blue.  
"We might both be high. Maybe we are just tired."  
"Im not tired. I wanna get a closer look." She crawed a few feet to the first one. I followed her.  
"Be careful ki." I'm very cautionous when it comes to scary stuff. Kiana likes to live on the edge and takes risks.  
"Don't be a sissy. I wanna see whats down th-" then she fell into the weird circle. I grabbed her leg. But it was no use.  
"KIANA!'' I yelled. What do i do? Then i embraced myself and went down the hole.  
Then it was picth darkness.


	2. not in washington anymore

Chapter 2: Not in Washington anymore  
Amy:

I was woken by Kiana shaking me. I groned. Didn't fell like waking up. Then i felt her lips meet mine. My eyes opened wide. She parted and laughed.  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too. now get up." I sat up and found out that we aren't on our alone place. No tents, no fire, wait...NO FOOD!  
"Where are we?" I asked. There was a big foundtain in front of us. Then a big mansion behind it.  
"...are you seeing what i'm seesing?"  
"This looks familar. Wait, this is Black Butler! KIANA WE ARE IN BLACK BUTLER!"  
"Impossible. This is a dream. See? Hit me." She said.  
"No! Why?"  
"It's a dream. I won't feel it. Slap me across the face." she said again.  
"Well ok." So i slaped her hard and her head moved to the direction where i slaped. She placed her hand on her side of her face.  
"Ok, not. A. Dream." She's breathing in and out. I kissed her hurt cheek.  
"Told ya. Wanna mess with ciel?" I suggested.  
"HELLZ YA!" i found my cell phone in my pocket. It must be water proof. Still works? Well anyways i put on music and followed Kiana who is running to the front door of the familar mansion. I still have have Grell X Sebastian shirt on. This ill be harilous since Sebastian always opens the door.


	3. welcome to the phantomhives

Chapter 3: welcome to the phantomhives  
Amy:

As predicted, the tall raven haired man with crimson eyes opened the door.  
"Welcome the the Phantom-"  
"Phantomhive manor. Ya ya, blah bkah." Kiana interrupted Sebastian's greeting speach. I gave her a little push on her arm.  
"Don't be rude." I was trying not to laugh. Sebastian was just in confusment.  
"How did you know what i was gonna say?" I whispered to Kiana's ear, "he's not noticing my shirt." She looked and started to laugh.  
"Also your name is Sebastian. A demon who is set out to gain your young master's soul, Ciel Phantomhive. You meet Shinigamis, Grell and William. I'm not going to tell you the other people you're gonna go face to face with because i don't know what episode we are on." I explaned to Sebastian.  
"PLUTO!" Kiana said out of nowhere. Then this huge demon hound come out. It was Pluto. Then i went on. "You meet a "human" who gave you this demon hound. That means," i turned to Kiana who is petting Pluto. "We are on the Drocell episode." Sebastian is so confused by his looks on his face.  
"Look., to put this story short. We are from the year 2012. You and everyone else is from our favorite anime show, Black Butler. We really don't knlw how we got here. Last night we foind portals i guess. One lends down to here. Also the show is everything that you and Ciel has done. So there, you have it."  
"And frankly, we don't know how to get back to the human world. Our world. So, may we see Ciel please?" Kiana said serious now. Sebastian was speachless.  
"Follow me please." So we did.  
"This place is huge." Said the observent Kiana. We went to the doors where ciel is.  
"Kiana! Inside is the cute Ciel!" I shouted.  
"I know!" We rushed inside to find that Ciel was sititing down. We ran and glomped him. I turned off my music.  
"Sebastian! Who are these people?" He demanded.  
"Apparntly they are from a different world. They know everything about us." Responed Sebastian.  
"Get off of me! You worse then Elizabeth!" He demanded again. We let go of him. Then my cell went off. It was candyland by my favorite band, Blood On The Dance Floor. Kiana was laughing her ass off because it was in the middle of the chours. 'Welcome to candyland. You'll want to F*** me twice. I'll be your grenger bread man. First time noughty, second time nice' i tried to stop it before it went on to the second verse.  
"What was that?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was alert.  
"Clam down, it's called a ringtone to my cell phone. Geeze." I took it out and showed them. My phone strap dangald with it. "See?" Kiana was still laughing.  
"Well this has been fun, but we gotta go." Kiana took my hand and we left.  
We were outside to where we woke up. We figured that if we got here, here then we could leave here.  
"Any idea?" i asked her. Then i felt my other side of my pocket. The rock is still here. I took it out. Then i saw Kiama's pocket glow.  
"Kiana. Your povket.'' She looked and took it out. Not both is glowing. Then i remember this happen before. Last night. Then out of know where one portal appeared.  
"Kiana, this is how we get back." I hold her hand and we jumped into the Portal. We are back to where we were last time.  
"That..was..soo EPIC!" Kiana said grabng my rock. "These. These are what happen. We have to do this again. This time into the next one."  
"Kiana! We can't tell anyone." I said holding her so she isn't so jumpy.  
"Yes i know that. But, could we enter at anytime?"  
"I dont know. I dont see the portals anymore." I took my rock. Then the portals opened again.  
"So we have to both rocks and the one wbo owns it have to have it so it coukd open."  
"Ya i guess so but, hiw does it know which one it belongs to?"  
"When we cut our legs. It has out D.N.A" said Kiana. This sounds very logical...scarcastly. then she took my habd and she ran to the middle portal.  
"Wait! It's-" the she jump in with me too. I was about to say it's 12:35 lm we need to go to school. We hit the ground. We heard nosie and tgis place is also familar.  
"Germany! Where are you Germany?" Kiana and i both looked at each other then said in unison, "Italy." We are in Hetalia.


End file.
